High speed computers, the use of large scale integrated circuits, highly varied and non-standard assembly processes, and sophisticated design parameters are demanding increasing precision, quality, and order of magnitude reliability and improved electrical properties of electrical connectors utilized to link the components comprising advanced systems.
The connector system must match or improve upon the characteristics of PCB's and transmission lines with respect to impedance control, attenuation, noise, cross talk, loss of signal, and circuit use time at increasing signal and ground contact densities.
Increased reliability and matching of the electrical characteristics of components must be taken into consideration within each component and at the interfaces between components of a circuit system.
Consistent reliability and reproducibility must be designed into connector components which are used at increasingly high signal and ground densities and accommodated within an ever decreasing unit of space, while at the same time maintaining matched impedances from transmission line through the system to a PCB.
The present invention provides a solution to many of the above connective requirements in a high-density coaxial interconnect system for linking coaxial signal transmission lines to PCB's having the requisite properties and reliability.